


[Podfic] You're Not a Friend (No, You're Nothing)

by Hebecious



Series: Long Way Down [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Violence, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Sexual Assault, Captivity, Gen, Kidnapping, Lazarus Pit, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Post-Those Left Behind, Psychological Drama, Sexual Assault, Team Arrow, Team as Family, Tommy Merlyn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebecious/pseuds/Hebecious
Summary: Days become weeks and Tommy visits Felicity in her cell, where they engage in a dangerous performance of give and take, power and control that will tip the balance of everything they know.





	[Podfic] You're Not a Friend (No, You're Nothing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're Not a Friend (No, You're Nothing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999650) by [Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/pseuds/Abbie). 



Act 2 of the Long Way Down Series

A combination of You're Not a Friend (No, You're Nothing) and Interludes, the interlude stories from Act 2.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150419134@N03/29146076267/in/dateposted-public/)

Cover Artist: hebecious/absentlyabbie  
Length: 11:13:34  
Download Link: [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4pdqd2t55wue5aj/%255BArrow%255D_YNAF%2528NYN%2529.m4a/file)

**Author's Note:**

> This monster took a year to record. I apologize if my reading bounces back and forth in terms of quality or tone: this thing is 11 hours long, I did my best.


End file.
